Sister's Divided
by imDARLiNG
Summary: co-written with Marimana. What happens when two twins that are conviced that they will be in Ravenclaw get seperated into the wrong houses? chaos ensues. starts off in Harry's first year H/H R/M D/K R
1. Wrong Houses

Disclaimer: we do not own Harry potter. If we did we'd be the 122nd richest person in Britain, but sadly J.K. Rowling is. Damn.  
  
Chapter One: Wrong Houses  
  
"Why don't they just give us our ravenclaw robes? I mean we already know we're gonna be Ravenclaws."  
"I know...they're just delaying the inevitable."  
"Simply ridiculous."  
"Touche'"  
The conversation was interupted when the lunch trolly came by. The jully witch looked at the two girls. they were twins with only minor differences. One had hair down to her waist and dark green eyes, while the other had chin-length hair and light green eyes. Both had black hair and they were both about 5'.  
"Would you young ladies like anything off the trolly?" the old woman asked with a smile.  
"Oh, no thank you," the one with shorter hair answered with a wave of her hand.  
The witch's gaze turned to the other girl's face.  
"No thank you ma'am," she replied primly.  
"Alright dearies," the witch said as she pushed the trolly down to the next car.  
The two sat in silence for a few minutes until a boy not much older than the twins walked in, followed closely by two large boys. The small leader looking boy had slick blonde hair and had already changed into his non-descript robes. His face was angry, and his blue eyes searched the nearly empty car for something.  
"Can I help you with something?" the sister with short hair asked politely.  
The boy's eyes turned to them, "Yes. Have you seen a short tubby slime ball?"  
"Why?" the girl's light green eyes widened with curiousity.  
"He needs to...pay me...for a facor I did for him," the boy chose his words carefully.  
"Ah, I see. Well, I do not think he has come this way. Sorry."  
"Thanks," the boy lead his goons back through the door they had just come through.  
After they had left she turned her attention to her sister whose eyes were HUGE and jaw was slack.  
"What's up with you?" she asked.  
"He is so hot!!" she exclaimed, running her fingers through her wist-length hair.  
Her twin just raised an eyebrow and shrugged, leaning over to look out the window as the other stared blankly at the ceiling, obviously day dreaming.  
About fifteen minutes later another boy walked into their compartment. he had flaming red hair and jade eyes.  
"Do you need something?" the twin with longer hair asked.  
"Have you seen a toad anywhere around here?"  
"You have a toad?" the long haired twin asked with disgust evident in her voice.  
"Toads are cool!" said the twin with shorter hair, having snapped out of her trance.  
"Toads are dirty and disgusting."  
"Toads are cool!!!"   
"Well...it's not mine...it's Neville's...but I'm helping him look for it," the boy said, interrupting the forming argument.  
"Oh... still!! Toads are cool!"  
The twins began to argue. It was the first fight most anyone had seen or heard between them. The red headed boy decided to quietly slip out of the compartment, to avoid getting involved.  
"Look what you did! You made him leave!" said the 'pro' toad twin.  
"Right...you keep telling yourself that," the other turned her head and began staring out the window.  
~*~  
"Why can't we just sit down at the Ravenclaw table, we already know we're going to be placed there," the twin with shorter hair whispered to her twin.  
"I know, but we have to do this anyway," she finished just as her name was being called.  
"Kitana Himura."  
Kitana confidently walked up and sat down on the stool. the sorting hat was placed on her head.  
"Hm...Hm...SLYTHERIN!" the sorting hat called out.  
All color drained from her face. Shock was evident on her face as she looked towards her twin. She slowly stood and walked to the Slytherin table. This wasn't going to go over well with her parents.  
~*~  
No time was allowed for the pro-toad sister to assess the situation.  
"Marimana Himura."  
Knees shaking, she made her way to the stool, watching Kitana's blanch face.  
"Interesting, very interesting...GRYFFINDOR!"  
The tears that pricked the younger twin's eyes flooded her face when she heard the hat's choice. The Gryffindor table applauded as she pushed herself to her feet and shakily walked to the table.  
Marimana looked to her sister for a reaction, only to see her being welcomed and introduced, although her face was still lacking its usual color. The girl then turned her attention towards the rest of her table. Most everyone had forgotten her outburst and returned to watching the sorting of first years.  
~*~  
As the night progressed Kitana's mood lightened as she embraced her new house. While Marimana's tears didn't cease as she stared at her empty plate.  
The next morning the two girls work up to find themselves in their dorms. Kitana immediately burst out laughing hysterically, while Marimana burst out in sobs. Both ending up with a pillow aimed at their head from their awakened dorm mates.  
~*~  
"Ow! What was that for?" Marimana asked through her sobs.  
"For waking us up!" said a girl she had come to know as Parvati Patil.  
"I'm sorry!" she sobbed.  
~*~  
Both girls sat at their individual house tables eating breafast when two howlers arrived. They opened them simotaneously.  
"YOU GIRLS HAVE DISGRACED THE FAMILY NAME! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T GET RAVENCLAW! YOUR FATHER AND I ARE ASHAMED OF YOU!"  
Kitana being the rebelious one of the two rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and tapped her foot as the Howler continued to screech. When the two howlers finished screeching the blew up. Kitana could hear Marimana sobbing apologies.  
"STOP APOLOGIZING!" Kitana yelled to her sister from across the hall.  
"Sorry."  
"Stop!"  
"Ok...sorry."  
"STOP!"  
"Alright...sorry."  
"STOP!"  
"Sorry!"  
"SHUT UP!" came the voices of their classmates who were frankly annoyed with their yelling back and forth.  
"...Sorry," Marimana said, wiping the tears off her cheeks.  
"Shhh," Ron said, placing a hand firmly over her mouth. "Stop apologizing, there is nothing to be sorry about, so stop it."  
~*~  
"That's your twin?" Draco Malfoy asked as Kitana put her head in her hands.  
"Yes..." she mumbled.  
"I feel sorry for you."  
"Shut up." There may have been times when her sister got on her nerves but she still loved her sister to death.  
"Hey Kit, we're going to the common room to get our stuff, you coming?" Pansy Parkinson asked, getting up from her seat.  
"Yeah," she said, getting to her feet and following her quickly made her friends to the door. Marimana grabbed her arm.  
"You guys go on without me. I'll catch up in a minute," Kitana called after Pansy and Millicent.  
"What do you want?" she asked, pulling her arm back and looking at her mirror image sister.  
"I found out why we got put in the wrong houses. We saw those guys on the train, if they hadn't come into our car we'd be in the right house," Marimana's tear streaded face shone with the newly gained knowledge.  
"But, Mari, I am in the right house," Kit flipped her hair over her shoulder, gave her now sobbing sister a hug and walked out the banquet hall's door. 


	2. Kitana

Disclaimer: We're still poor so obviously we don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter Two: Kitana  
  
Kitana ran to catch up with Pansy and Millicent. She sighed as she entered the Slytherin common room where her friends were their waiting.  
"What was that all about?" Millicent asked whil handing Kitana her bag.  
"Still sobbing about 'being in the wrong houses'?" Pansy asked.  
"Yeah pretty much," Kitana answered as they headed to their first potions lesson.  
~*~  
The rest of the Slytherins began to snicker as Professor Snape interogated Harry. 'I honestly don't get why it is so funny that he doesn't know the answers, and I'm surprised that mudblood Mari has managed to make friends with, knows anything about wizardry.' Thought Kitana as she began to take down notes.  
~*~(skips a couple of days)  
Today was the first quidditch game of the season: Gryffindor V.S. Slytherin. Kitana was in her dorm that she shared with Pansy, Millicent and two other first year Sytherin girls, getting ready for the match. She pulled her waist length hair into two buns at the back of her head and tied silver and green ribbons around each bun. She then pulled on her cloak, wrapped her scarf around her neck and headed to the quidditch field with Pansy and Millicent.  
  
During the match Kitana stood next to Draco in the stands. It was a good game but unfortunatly Gryffindor won.  
  
"Damn! It's Potter's first game and they still beat us!" Kitana said in frustration. She just like all the other Slytherins were hoping they would beat Gryffindor and of course the rest of the school was hoping Gryffindor would win. Kitana's words had been drowned out by the cheering so not even the people right next to her heard what she had said. Though she really hadn't minded the loss after all she spent the whole match standing to the hottest guy in the school, in her opinion anyways. Pansy had spent the whole match giving Kitana dirty looks. Hey she wasn't the only one with a crush on Draco Malfoy, but since Crabe and Goyle were on the other side of him Pansy didn't get to talk to or even stand next to Draco.   
  
Over the short amount of time that Kitana and Draco had known each other they had become really close, which made the other first year Slytherin girls quit envious of her. Though she didn't mind the dirty looks her "friends" would giver her whenever they saw her and Draco talking.  
~*~  
"Well if it isn't the 'Dream Team' late to class. Tsk tsk." Kitana said sarcastically as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Marimana walked in late to Herbology. She had taken the words right out of Draco's mouth. 'I think Draco's staring to rub off on me,' she thought.  
  
"Quiet Himura. Ten points from Gryffindor for your tardiness." Professor Sprout said before turning back to the class. Hermione shot her a dirty look, but she just ignored it after all she was used to getting dirty looks. 


	3. Marimana

Disclaimer: Unfortunately our efforts to steal Harry Potter have not succeeded  
and we STILL don't own it, *sigh* too bad.  
  
Chapter Three: Marimana  
  
"Mari! Wait for me!" Hermoine called after the half asian girl.  
"Sorry Hermoine," Marimana said as she stopped in her steps to wait for her  
friend who was struggling to run down the corridor, her heavy bag weighing her  
down. "Ya know, you don't have to carry all of your things, you could  
always go during lunch to get the books for your next class."  
"Well, I know," Hermoine panted as she reached her friend, "but if I do  
that I'll lose studying time."  
Marimana raised an eyebrow. "Ya know something, Hermoine, you should really  
relax a bit. I mean, I agree that we should study and excel and such, but you  
should really take some time for yourself."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, like," the girl blew a strand of hair out of her face as she  
thought, "gorging yourself on chocolate! Or painting your toenails! Or  
reading stupid magazines!"  
Hermoine's eyes grew wide as she heard the suggestions.  
"We should have a girl's night on Friday. What do you think?" her light  
green eyes shone with excitement as she searched the other girl's face.  
"Well,I don't know, I mean, we'll have homework,"  
"Oh yeah," Mari's face drooped considerably.  
"I guess we could paint nails afterwards."  
Marimana's face lit up like a Christmas tree, "Sounds fun!"  
The two girls walked into Professor McGonagall's class and sat down next to  
each other.  
~*~  
Books and papers were stacked neatly in piles, stapled, paperclipped, and even  
taped together so they would be kept neat. The fireplace cast eerie shadows on  
the walls as its light flickered and threatened to die at any minute.   
"How long are you two going to stay out here?" Harry asked, standing behind  
Hermoine's chair and examining the stacks of papers and piles of books.  
"Until all our work is done," the muggle born girl replied, not looking up  
from her book and not making any notion to suggest she was talking to anyone  
other than herself.  
"How long do you think that'll be?" Ron asked, coming up to stand next to  
Harry.  
Hermoine shrugged and looked at Marimana, who was scribbling a never ending  
stream of words on a piece of parchment.  
"Mari?"  
The Asian didn't hear her.  
"Mari?!"  
Hermoine said louder, waving her hand in front of the girl's eyes.  
"MARI!!!" the girl attempted again.  
No response.  
"MARI!!!!" Hermoine yelled into the girl's ear.  
A short scream was issued and a thump as Mari fell to a heap on the floor, her  
chair pulled out from beneath her by the two boys.  
"WHAT?!" she screeched.  
"When do you think we'll be done with our homework?" Hermoine asked.  
"You interrupted me for that? Can't yo make an estimate yourself?"  
"I wanted your input."  
Mari sighed and shrugged. "Half an hour? If you people would just leave me  
alone I might finish my essay before then." With that she pulled her chair  
back and seated herself crossed-legged on the padded seat and went back to  
writing.  
Harry and Ron exchanged glances and looked at Hermoine.  
"She gets in the zone when she's writing. Don't ask, I don't have an  
explanation for it," was all the girl said before she went back to reading.  
~*~  
It wasn't long before the girls had finished their homework and were  
following the boys up the stairs to their dorms. When they reached the door  
goodnights were said and Hermoine immediately went into the room. Harry and Ron  
looked at Marimana expectantly, waiting for her to follow her friend. When she  
didn't they grew impatient.  
"Well? Aren't you going to bed as well?" Ron finally blurted.  
Marimana blushed slightly and stared at the floor.  
"Um, I just wanted to say, that, well, I didn't want to be in this  
house. Ravenclaw has been the family house and, well, you heard the howler.   
Mum and dad are rather mad, but, I just wanted to say, thanks," she said  
unevenly as she scratched her arm nervously, her eyes never leaving a stone at  
her feet.  
"Thanks for what?" Harry asked after a slight pause.  
"For, um, for, well, being my friends. I didn't think anyone would  
want to be friends with me, I mean, I cry a lot, and, I'm not the most  
emotionally stable person there is, and, well, my sister, is, um, well, she's kind of rude sometimes, and, I just didn't think that, um, so, just, thanks, for tolerating me."  
As Marimana was about to scurry into the room she found herself enfolded into a  
hug. Shock flooded her face as she hesitantly hugged the person back. When  
they drew back she looked at Ron's smiling face, then at Harry's shocked  
smile. As the red head released her Harry approached her and hugged her lightly  
before following his friend up the stairs to their dorm, leaving the girl  
flustered.   
"I swear, someone could use me as a space heater right now," she thought  
as she put her hands on her flaming cheeks and made her way into the dorm,  
closing the door with a light thud and a click as she locked the door behind  
her. The dark encased her as she slid between her sheets, grinning to herself,  
finally she found pride in her new house. 


	4. Kitana again

Disclaimer: *pulls out her wallet and a moth flies out* yep still poor damn. if we owned Harry Potter that moth wouldn't have been in my wallet... I'm still not sure how it got there...*scratches her head*  
  
Oh yeah one more thing, Mari, you must really have no life if your reviewing our story... J/K!!! please don't hurt me*hides in the corner across the room from Mari*  
  
sorry for any spelling errors but my comp is so fucking gay and doesn't have word so i it doesn't have spell check.  
  
Chapter 4: Kitana...again...  
  
Kitana was sitting in front of the fire in the Slytherin common room in her pajamas. Her pajamas were a pair of long pajama pants, a spaghetti strap top, and a long sleeve button up shirt. They were made out of a silky material and had green and silver pinstripes.  
  
The rest of the Slytherins had long since gone to bed, but she couldn't sleep. Something was bothering her but she didn't know what it was. So she sat staring at the fire deep in thought.  
  
It wasn't until her black cat, whom she had named Midnight, had jumped onto her lap that she snapped out of her thoughts. She began to pet Midnight and soon became lost in thought yet again. 'What is bothering me so much? Why can't I figure it out?' She was beginning to get frustrated, but seeing as she was starting to get tired she decided to blow off what ever was bothering her. She picked her cat up off her lap and headed to her dorm.  
  
~*~  
  
When she awoke the next morning most of the Slytherins had already left for breakfast, so she quickly got dressed and threw her waist length hair into a messy ponytail.  
  
'This is going to be a shity day I can already tell' she thought while heading to the great hall for breakfast.  
  
"I was starting to think you died in your sleep," Pansy sneered as Kitana sat down at the Slytherin. "Too bad you didn't," she added under her breath.  
  
"Hate to burst you bubble, although I wouldn't mind if you did," Kit retorted. Ever since the Quidditch match her friendship with Pansy and the rest of the Slytherin girls had desintigrated(sp?). She knew it would just be a matter of time before her "friends" all turned their backs on her, she never had any real friends besides her sister. The other kids never really understood her, or at least thats what she told herself. She had always pushed people away from her, well ever since one of her best friends died when she was younger.  
  
The friends she thought she had made at Hogwarts never really cared about her. Their turning their backs on her had nothing to do with her pushing them away, it had more to do with the fact that she was going to get the guy. But that didn't matter to her.  
  
'They were only my friends cuz I come from a rich family,' she thought angrily as she stabbed her eggs with her fork. The fact that it was getting closer to the holidays didn't help either, that meant she would have to go home to face her parents. Yeah sure she was rebelious, but she didn't really want to get yelled at for being put in a house other than Ravenclaw. The only good thing that was going to come out of the holidays was getting away from her many enimes at Hogwarts.  
  
~*~  
  
'This is so boring!' Kitana was barely able to stay awake trough Professor Binns' lecture in history of magic. She had her head leaning on her hand and she was probably the only one still awake.  
  
'Too bad Binns is dead or I'd kill him agian! Why do we need this class?!' was her last thought before she drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Kit! Kit wake up!" Draco was poking Kit to try and wake her.  
  
"huh???" she asked groggily as she looked around her.  
  
"Class is over we have to go to potions. Come on," Draco grabbed her arm and led her out of the class room.  
  
*Yawn* thats all for now... I should work on my geography project... I'll do it later! 


	5. The oh so powerful Marimana

Disclaimer: if I owned the HP charries do you think I'd be a high school  
  
student sitting in front of her computer while she eats ramen noodles for  
  
breakfast at 3 pm? No, I wouldn't, I'd be in a mansion sitting in from of  
  
my computer while I eat ramen noodles for breakfast at 3 pm. Duh.  
  
Chapter 5: the oh so powerful Marimana  
  
  
  
"Mari. Mari? Mari! Are you sleeping again? What is wrong with you?!"   
  
That is what woke the sleeping asian girl up. She was having a marvelous dream,  
  
kissing Valentino by a crystal blue Italian stream [1], but Hermione had to wake  
  
her up so she could go on about homework.   
  
  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry, but I am exhausted. How do you do it? Seriously, I  
  
mean, we are up doing homework and extra credit until midnight every night, and  
  
then you wake me up at six o'clock so that we can prep for a quiz that isn't  
  
being given for another two weeks. Don't you think we're overdoing it just  
  
a bit?" she said sleepily as she propped her head up on her hand.  
  
The bookwork stared at her friend quizzically before tilting her head to the  
  
side ever so slightly. "Overdoing? Don't you want to make good grades?"  
  
"Of course I do, but I also want to sleep. And I promise you, with the  
  
holidays coming up my parents won't let me get any sleep, it'll be a  
  
yelling festival. Woo." She made a small circle in the air with her finger as  
  
she sarcastically celebrated.  
  
"Oh, ok, well, I'm sorry Mari, I'll just study by myself."  
  
"No you won't. We're taking a nap. This is study hall we can do  
  
whatever we damn well please to do, and we're taking a nap." Mari said as  
  
she folded her arms on the table and placed her head on her forearms, closing  
  
her eyes and letting out a sigh.  
  
~*~  
  
The day went by painfully slow. The potions room was freezing, supposedly to  
  
keep everyone awake and on their toes, but somehow Mari's eyes drifted shut,  
  
only to fly open when she heard a loud resounding smack on the table and looked  
  
up into the pale face of Professor Snape.  
  
"Taking a nap Miss Himura?" he asked, his cold voice sent a shiver down  
  
her spine, definently awake now.  
  
"Um, no Professor, I was just trying to remember the ingredients  
  
for a, um, love potion, yeah, a love potion." She lied through her teeth.  
  
"Oh really? Well, would you care to share with the rest of the class what  
  
those ingredients are?"   
  
Hermoine's breath caught in her throat, she obviously knew the answer and was  
  
going to burst if the right answer wasn't given.  
  
"Peppermint, wolfsage, femanan root, and a dash of cinnamon, just  
  
because," Mari recited in a monotone.  
  
"Ah, you know it well, you might want to keep that one in mind, you'll  
  
need it." Snape added quietly as his pacing took him by the table she was  
  
sharing with Hermione.  
  
The Slytherins snickered, all but one. Kitana wasn't too pleased that he had  
  
just said her identical twin was ugly, inadvertaintly calling her ugly as well,  
  
not a smart move.  
  
Mari let out a quiet snarl at the professor and went back to letting her mind  
  
drift, she was making a good grade in this class, missing one day wasn't going  
  
to make a difference, besides, Hermione would surely be talking about the lesson  
  
until the next one. As her eyelids drifted shut once more she felt that tingly  
  
sensation in the back of her mind, Kitana. She focused in on the feeling and  
  
felt a troubling sensation, as if something was wrong, but exactly what it was  
  
didn't make itself clear. She blocked out everything around her, pulling back  
  
completely inside her mind, her entire focus on this one sensation, this one  
  
feeling. Then the bell rang.   
  
As she pushed through the hallways she felt Kitana was close, she could smell  
  
her cucumber melon body spray. She blindly reached through the crowd and grasp  
  
an arm, pulling the person towards her, ta da, it was Kit.   
  
"What are you doing?" the Slytherin member asked as she pulled her arm  
  
back.  
  
"What's wrong? I felt it." Mari explained, they both knew what the  
  
conversation was about (they're twins, what d'ya expect?).  
  
"I don't know what's wrong. Just stay out of my feelings, ok? I have to  
  
figure things out before I can help you to understand them." With that she  
  
went with the crowd, being swept downstream with the current.  
  
~*~  
  
That night as Mari sat on her bed with her legs pulled to her chest and her  
  
chin resting in the dip between her knees as she stared at the dying fire in the  
  
fireplace. Something didn't feel right. Something was going to happen, and  
  
Kitana knew it too. A sense of foreboding just kept washing over Mari's tense  
  
body. Night passed and the short-haired girl fell asleep in her seated position  
  
on her bed in one of her father's oversized t-shirts and a pair of leopard  
  
print pants for pajamas.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: [1] if anyone can tell me what song this is from you get a  
  
cookie! Woo! Cookie!  
  
Well,um, I'm not particularly happy with this chapter, but I should just  
  
go fuck off, I mean, seriously, I suck. Anyway, I'm going to go be a loser  
  
in my corner now. ::grabs her dunce cap and heads for her corner, sits down,  
  
and turns off the spotlight that's shining in her face:: 


	6. Kitana once again

wow we haven't updated in a long time...  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be writing a FAN FICTION now would I? and I also wouldn't have and increadibly bad dye job would I???????? If I owned HP I would have just been able to get my hair dyed*or rather bleached* at a salon instead of buying the do at home shit........... damn blonde hair dye.......  
  
Chapter 6  
  
It was the last day of the term before the holidays and the day seemed to drag on as slowly as possible, but for Kitana and Marimana that wasn't exactly a bad thing. Kitana had decided to give up on trying to figure out what was bothering her as she had gotten no closer to figuring out what it was. It was like a feeling of foreboding about something that was to happen in the years to follow.  
  
Kitana mounted her broom or rather the schools broom, seeing as how first years weren't allowed to own brooms, without even thinking. The only thought in her head was that she was glad that this was the last lesson of the day.  
  
~*~  
  
After lessons Kitana decided to skip dinner and went to her dorm to begin packing.  
  
'Mari isn't going to be in nearly as much trouble as me,' she though bitterly. She had already managed to finish packing so she went over to the window and stared blankly into the night sky.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ohayou," Kitana greeted her sister who was waiting for her in the great hall.  
  
"Ohayou," Marimana looked as though she had just been sentenced to life in Azkaban.  
  
Kitana sighed, "Well lets just hope this train ride lasts as long as possible."  
  
~*~  
  
It had seemed like the twins had just boarded the train when they arrived at Platform 9 3/4.  
  
"K-konnichiwa, Okaa-san, Otou-san," The twins said in unison as they forced themselves to smile.  
  
wow that was increadibly short but i have writers block which is why its been a while since this story was updated...  
  
Translation's Ohayou- good morning Konnichiwa- hello Okaa-san- mother Otou-san- father  
  
well thats all for now!!!!!!!! 


End file.
